Teen Titans: Shattered Hearts REVISE
by CrimsonAngelXIII
Summary: Yay! I promised myself that someday that I’d take Shattered Hearts and revise it. Well, I’m doing it now! Anger is now Trigon, which means a slight change in storyline. Well, I’m shooting for something way better then the original, so let’s see what I get
1. Prologue: Ghost of the Past

Teen Titans: Shattered Hearts

REDO

Yay! I promised myself that someday that I'd delete Shattered Hearts and redo it. Well, I'm doing it now! Anger is now Trigon, which means a slight change in storyline however. Well, I'm shooting for something way better then the original, so let's see what I get! Oh yeah, this is still in Beast Boys POV.

Prologue: Ghost of the Past

I wake up sweating in bed. "Terra… It's been so long…" I start to cry. It has been almost four entire years. Four… Terra's favorite number… but I know I have to move on. I have to forget. 'No… don't let me go… have faith…'

I think I may be going crazy. Did I just hear Terra?

'You're not. The bond between us is to strong… death doesn't mean the end of us…'

I'm so confused…

'Don't be.'

Terra… I need you…

'Beast Boy, I live on… in you. Only you can free me from my stone prison. Help me.'

Terra? Terra? Are you still here? Terra!

…………………

"Slade…"

"You call my master?"

"Terra is trying to call for help. I can sense it. She has a strong bond with someone, destroy him. All I know is that he's a Titan."

"I know who it is, my lord. I will destroy him before Terra is resurrected. If she is, our plans will not succeed and you will not return."

"Go now."

"Yes, Trigon…"

R&R Please.


	2. Chapter I: 4th Year Alone

Chapter I: 4th Year Alone

I walk towards the Volcano where Terra stands forever frozen in stone. I carry her favorite flowers in my hand, Pink Roses. It's been 4 years now. "Here Terra." I lay the flowers in front of her Stone Body. "Your favorite…"

'Thank you Beast Boy...'

"Your welcome. I wonder if you belong here? I can't find any way to reverse this…"

'You will find a way, I know it!'

"There is no way… Cyborg, Raven, the team… we haven't found a cure. It's impossible."

'Nothing is impossible.'

"Yes, it is."

'No…'

"I'm sorry Terra…" She's silent. "Goodbye, for now." My communicator beeps.

"Beast Boy! We need you! Some new whack job is attacking the city!" Cyborg yells.

"I'm on my way."

………………

"Who exactly are you?" I ask.

"Where I'm from, they call me Vile, Admiral Vile." The man had large muscles. He wore a black, red, and purple body suit and had a scar under his left eye. He had a sword and gun on his belt with a electrical whip in his hand. He also had a red "S" in his suit's center. Just like Slade's. He whacked us with his large whip. We narrowly escape it. "Get back here you pest!" I transform into a large Eagle and swoop down at Vile. He grabbed a sword of his and sliced my claw, making me drop him. I morph into a lion and jump on him. "What Pain in the necks you are! Once Destiny is restored, you Titans will learn!" I watch as he fades away. He probably went wherever Slade was.

"Destiny?" I ask. Raven speaks up.

"A monster, which terrorized my home world for centuries. They must not restore him, or he will release my, 'Father' and the prophecy Slade was talking about will be fulfilled."

"I'll study this 'Vile' character, Cyborg, scout the area for him with Star, Beast Boy, maybe you should just stay here, and Raven, you should study books about Destiny." Robin said.

"Already have. No other monster is like what we could face. This is called the messenger of hell where I'm from."

"Geez, this guy must be horrible then."

…………………………

"Robin, what have you found on Admiral Vile?" I ask.

"Nothing… it's like he never existed. They said he died at the age of 61 100 years ago, he shouldn't be here."

"Incoming message! It's Slade!" Raven shouted

"Put him on!" Robin demanded.

"Hello Titans."

"Hello Slade." Robin clenched his fists.

"Happy 4th year Aniversery for Terra, 4 years in stone. I really am disappointed, I expected MUCH more from you… Titans. I want Beast Boy, he has a… mind link, with our beloved Terra."

"How do you know that?"

"I too, have a mind link with her, ever since she put that suit on. She is like, a close daughter to me… a VERY close daughter. But she's in the past. Now you, Raven, are the centerpiece in master's plot. I have gathered minions, warriors throughout time. Raven, the prophecy will be fulfilled this year! Do not hide from the inevitable!"

"I can! Light will prevail against…"

"Darkness? Pft, not at the end of the world, not on your birthday, not when Trigon shall consume all! Ta, ta, for now, Titans."

"We've lost the transmission!" Cyborg shouts. "Oh great, now we got a 35-foot robotic Spider outside our door!"

………………………

"Target has come… Beast Boy."

"Great…" I say.

"Destroying Target… now." Flames burst through the spider's mouth.

"Whoa! Take a breath mint hot head!"

"Ha, ha, ha… destroy!"

"Take this!" Cyborg jumps from behind and destroys the thing. "That was poorly made."

…………………………

R&R. R&R…


	3. Chapter II: One More Chance

Tory A. of wicked fire: Well, I'm patiently waiting your story. I've been waiting for over two months, so waiting two more weeks won't kill me… but spending another minute with my twin will. Man how I hate him. And like I said, some things are going to dramatically change. I wrote this before The End part one two and three, and before Prophecy. So I had really no idea what was going on and made stupid guesses. And yes having a voice in your head answer your every question is creepy. But having a twin answer every question before you think of one is even creepier.

Chapter II: One More Chance

After the attack of the spider, I went back to where Terra was. 4 years, how did I live this long without her? "Terra… if Slade really is messing with the Timeline, then maybe the Titans and I could, if so… we may have a chance at bringing you back."

'He is, you can too. I don't know how… but I know you can figure it out.'

"Yeah, maybe… The belt!"

'Belt?'

"Yeah! Vile was wearing it! It was the same one that Warp wore! It's probably how Slade does it! We gotta get that belt!"

… … … … …

"Its Vile again guys!" Robin shouted

"Vile?"

"Duh!"

Good. He has the same time belt that Warp had! I could bring a scientist from the future to help Terra if we get it!

… … … … …

"Vile!"

"Titans? Back for school I see! My old class was killed because they had no discipline!"

"This guy isn't making any sense."

"Who says I have to!" Robin throws several exploding boomerangs as Starfire rapidly uses her star bolts. Vile uses his whip and grounds Starfire and Raven. Cyborg fires his cannon, which Vile shot a bullet through, splitting it in half, destroying Cyborgs transforming arm. With his other arm he grabs a sword and cuts Robin's Bo Staff in half then kicks him in the chest leaving only me. "You see, you Titans really need to learn some manners. You are so predictable!" I morph into a lion and pounce on him. He kicks me, cuts my hand and punched me into a wall. "You idiots!"

"RRRAAAHHHH!" I turn into a bear and slice him across the chest, I then turn into a gorilla and smash his face against the street. "Looks like YOU need the lessons."

"No!"

"Satan's Claw!" a claw grabs and kills Vile, luckily I grab the belt, and it wasn't destroyed. "Bwha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

"What the…"

"I am Delta X, the Great King of Time." He had a scar under his eye; the shape of the same "S" that Slade has on his mask. His armor was a shining blue and lights that were flashing yellow.

"Delta X, eh?"

"Better known as Delta X. Vile here was becoming annoying. So I exterminated him. Project Scath shall not fail! You're next!"

"Project Scath?"

"Why yes. It is a Time Traveling program, set up by Master Trigon to destroy you guys. I am the commander of project Scath, Delta X. And don't even try the belt, it will not work unless all the components are there. I had One taken away, just in case. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

… … … … …

"Ok…. Fixed it! I've set the time for 2098. There should be a guy who can help us in that time." Cyborg says. An old man appears.

"Aie, children? I was brought to 2005 by mere children? Oh boy. What's your problem?"

… … … … …

After taking him to the place, he takes a few hours but gave us something to help. We used it and before our eyes, Terra reappears alive. Living. Breathing. "Terra?"

"Beast Boy!" She shouted. She jumped into my arms. I smiled.

"You're back… I don't believe it."

"It's moments like this that make me cry Professor. Uh, Professor?" He seemed to have left for his time.

…………………….

"SLADE!"

"Yes master?"

"Slade, you said you would not let Terra live!"

"Sorry, but I have a new plan. Kill the girl. Her stone prison wasn't enough."

"Excellent…"


	4. Chapter III: Feelings

Chapter III: Feelings

It's been a whole week since Terra's reawakening. I knock on her door to see if she wants to go on a date, unlike the last one, which Slade ruined. "Come in." she says.

"Uh, Terra? Would you like to go on… well… a date?"

"Sure. Slade may have ruined our last one, but this one will be different. Oh, and Beast Boy, thanks for helping the Titans find a way to get that armor Slade put on me off."

"You're welcome."

………………………

"Hey Terra, they opened a new Ferris-wheel. Wanna' ride?"

"Yeah."

After getting on, I scooted closer to her. I blushed. She looked away, but I knew she was too. We were alone. "Uh… Terra… remember last time, before Slade came, we almost…"

"…Yeah…" I blushed a deeper red. But then, something forced me to turn her face towards mine. They inched closer, and closer, and closer, until our lips finally met in a long romantic kiss. After 2 minutes we broke apart and gasped for air. "Beast Boy… I…"

"I know… I love you too." I hugged her and we continued the best night of our lives. I Finally know how she feels. After 3 hours, we went back home. "I promise, I will not let Slade hurt you like that ever again."

"Thanks Beast Boy."

………………………

The next morning I woke up early. 6:00 o'clock. This scared me; I usually don't wake up till 6:01 and three seconds. I go to the living room and see that Terra's already up listening to music. "Terra?" She takes off her earphones.

"What?"

"Remember last night?"

"Yeah…" She blushed.

"Good. I thought I was only dreaming… It was the best night of my life…"

"Yeah…" She kisses my cheek.

"I'm gonna' watch TV, is that alright?"

"Sure. What're you going to watch?"

"Dunno. Maybe a movie?" I search the channels. The other Titans didn't wake up till 8 or 9, so we were alone for a while. I stop at HBO. They were showing 'Lord Of The Rings (I don't own)'. "You ever see this Terra?"

"No." She answers.

"It's good." After the movie I check the clock. It was 9 and the other Titans had come out. Cyborg went to cook, Robin to the evidence room, Raven read the paper, and Starfire took Silkie for another walk. Terra and I went out for breakfast.

………………………

"Master, when shall we attack?"

"Soon Slade. Soon. Raven's birthday is in 2 weeks. Then, we strike."

"What ever you say… master…"

There is the revise of chapter three, Feelings. Oh, Tory A., chapter seven is up on Dragons of Legend in the Jake Long section. It's titled 'Pain'.


	5. Chapter IV: Phantom

Chapter V: Phantom

_And now, a moment of comedy…_

I feel the power! I feel the power! I… don't feel it anymore… Run around screaming like little girls!"

_And now, back to the story…_

I sit at the couch. It was 1:00 in the morning and the other Titans were asleep. Just then, Terra walked in. She looked tired. I turned the TV down. "Another Nightmare?" I ask. She nods. "That's the third time in a row."

"I can't get him out of my head… he is still alive, I can feel it, his wicked presence in my mind… What are you doing out here?"

"I can't sleep either."

"Oh." Terra sat down next to me and laid her head on my shoulder, starting to drift to sleep. Then, she woke up an hour later, saying that she keeps seeing Slade, hearing his voice. I comfort her; she says she feels a little better. I kiss her cheek and say good night as I fall asleep.

………………………

The next morning, Robin was up early and Terra was still asleep on my lap. Then Robin called me over. "I saw you two last night, you love her don't you?"

"Yeah. That's why you guys never saw me around when she was in stone. I was always at her grave on that horrible day."

"Hmph. So that's why huh?"

"Yep. Well I'm going to make some Tofu sandwiches."

……………………

"Our forces are ready Master. Wako, Count Phantom, the S Demons, and Nightmare."

"Excellent Slade. 6 days and counting…"

"Ooh, hoo, hoo! I'll make balloon animals of those titans!"

"…" Phantom rolls his eyes.

"…" The S Demons stare at him.

"I will kill them… I'll burn them… I'll eat them…" Nightmare says.

"Hm, hm, hm, hm, hm… Mwah ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

……………………

That night was another normal night at the tower… if you call alien berries hanging from the ceiling normal. Starfire accidentally blew up her giant Berry from Tamaran. "Oops…" she said for the billionth time.

"Titans, trouble!"

………………………

"Who's this guy?" I ask. He wore a black overcoat and had a pale white skull for a face, with two deep red scars under his eyes. He had his hands covered in black gloves and wore black boots and had was clad in a black and red body suit. "Count Phantom. All your horrors reside with me."

"Ok… Whoever thinks this guy is a waste of our time, say I." Terra says.

"I!" We all say.

"Slade!" Slade appears and Terra stumbles back. The copy slams his fist into her face as she flies through the air. I catch her. "Brother Blood!" Cyborg starts to run away. Last time they met, Cyborg almost died. "Nothing to fear except fear itself, Titans." If you've seen KND, his voice sounds like Father's.

"Screaming Starfire!" Robin runs away to hide. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" He looks at Raven. "Trigon!" Raven's "Father" appears, Raven's powers go out of control, as she's overwhelmed with fear. "GLRKSHFEK (Green goop from "Betrothed")!" "EEEK!" Starfire flies away.

…………………

"He's doing it…"

"Then what will I do with these explosives and angry dogs, Master?"

"Throw them into the shark pit."

"Actually…" Nightmare throws them into the magma. "That was more painful and messy. You know how I am Master Trigon."

"Yes… a bit TOO evil."

………………..

"S Demons! Attack!" Upgraded versions of Slade Bots appear, made to look like demons and with 600 more strength and intelligence. They blow fireballs and shoot lasers at us. The Count looks at me and grins, creates Terra, frozen in her stone prison. I touch it and go through it.

"It's not real! None of this is real!"

"NO! You little…! Look what you've done!"

"It's over!" Terra yells. She picks up a large boulder and throws it into Count Phantom. The large man takes off his glove and cuts her across her cheek with his skeletal hand.

"You want real horror? I'll show you real horror…" The large creep rips off his clothes revealing a skeletal body with a large black heart in the center.

"That's gross, but not scary."

"Dang." Phantom is sent to his time, dead.

……………………

"5 days and counting…"

"No one will escape…"

Review my loyal fans! Review!


	6. Chapter V: Danger! Wako In The Circus!

My new TT saga, Teen Titans: Limitless has been posted! More action, more romance, more suspense! Well enjoy the revise of Danger! Wako In The Circus! Oh, and Tory A. of wicked fire, what Nightmare meant by 'I will kill them, I will burn them, I will eat them' was he would kill them, cook them, then eat them.

Chapter V: Danger! Wako In The Circus!

And now, for another funny moment… 

"The smart thing to do would to run away screaming like a little girl saying mommy. The dumb thing to do would to fight those Griffon's. I'll do the dumb thing."

"GRAW!"

"Smart is good too! MOMMY!"

_And now back to the story…_

Terra and I walk around the town with ice cream when I see a poster. "It says: 'Circus, tonight at 8:00! Be there with your Ringmaster, Wako!' Looks cool, huh Terra?"

"Yeah! Let's go, just the two of us, like another date?"

"Sure!"

…………………

"You two have fun. If anything happens we'll alert you." Robin said.

"Alright. Ready Terra?"

"Yep." Once we get there we're amazed at what we see. Clowns juggling cannon and bowling balls, acrobats flying around in the air, and a woman who can turn into a snake! The thing that I liked most though, was the ringmaster, Wako. He was in a clown suit with a big grin on his face. He was riding a unicycle on a tight rope above a shark-infested pool with daggers getting thrown at him all while he was juggling touch-activated bombs.

"Terra! Look at Wako! He really IS a wacko!"

"Yeah… and that snake woman! Although she's nothing compared to you."

"Thanks." I turn into a kitten and jump into her hands, which always made her laugh. The crowd started to gather around me.

"Whoa! Your Beast Boy! A Teen Titan!" I jump out of Terra's hands and change back to normal.

"Yeah…"

"Can you turn into, uh… hm… I know! An alligator?"

"Yeah! Watch!" I turn into an alligator, then a crocodile, then and a lion.

'That kid is stealing my crowd… wait a minute! That's a Titan! I'm gonna' have oodles of fun tonight! Woo, hoo, hoo, hoo!'

………………….

My communicator beeps while Terra and I were enjoying some cotton candy. "I'm sure it's not that important." I say. I tuck the communicator back in my pocket and continue to eat.

……………………

"Where is Friend Beast Boy?"

"He isn't answering, we're gonna have to take these evil clowns down ourselves."

"Attack!" The lead clown yells.

……………………

"It's getting late Terra, we should head home." I say.

"No ones heading home, ever! You're all my new clowns and performers! Woo, hoo, hoo, hoo!" Wako laughed, his arms waving around in every direction.

"What?" Terra asked. The crowd starts screaming. "You can't do that!"

"Oh but I can! Master says so!" I look at the badge on his jacket. He has another one of those fancy "S's".

"Who is your master, huh? Slade?"

"Oh no, no, no! Someone much higher! You've seen him before. Big, red scaly, grumpy guy. I just love calling him Mr. Grumpy Face!"

"Trigon…"

"Trigon?" Terra asks.

"Evil guy, very evil. For now let's work on this guy."

"Ok… but there are no rocks around! I can't fight!"

"There's concrete, use that."

"Do you wanna' fight me? Then let's go!" I turn into a rhino and ram into Wako. However, the snake woman grabs me.

"HISSS! You're not going to hurt Wako!"

"Ooh, hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo! Ooh, hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo!" Wako glows red and floats in the air. His eyes turn red and he grows sharp teeth and a forked tongue, with an evil grin painted on his face.

"Keep laughing fat boy!" Terra says. Wako takes out his staff with some kind of crystal on the tip and grins. Terra takes a big chunk of concrete and hurls it at Wako.

"What? How did you do that?" His grin turns to a frown.

"I'm a Titan!" Terra picks up more concrete and hurls it at him. He uses his staff and fires a beam out of the crystal. Meanwhile I struggle to break free of the snake woman. I finally did as a lion and clawed her. She ran away short after. Then I go to help Terra.

"Ooh, hoo! Silly girl! You cannot defeat me!"

………………

"There are to many clowns!" Cyborg yells.

"I can't… move!" Robin yells.

……………….

"But I can!" I ram into him as a bull. Then I claw him as a tiger, but instead his barrier blocked my attack. "The crystal!" I destroy the crystal and he screams.

"NOO!" He turns into a normal man and the entire circus disappears and the snake lady turns back into a snake. "My crystal!"

"Apparently he's from our timeline. Let's throw him in jail." I say.

………………

"They're gone?"

"How?" Starfire asks.

"I don't know…" Says Robin.

………………

"Well, even though the circus was a deathtrap, I still had fun. Thanks Beast Boy." She kisses my cheek.

"No prob."

END CHAPTER

Review!


	7. Chapter VI: Slade

Okay, I'm TOTALLY redoing Slade's identity here. I know his identity and story from the comics and I'm going to go with that instead. Enjoy!

Chapter VI: Slade

"Today, is the day…"

"Go now Slade… I will come shortly."

…………………

"Titans, we have a problem." Robin said as he walked in.

…………………

"Slade."

"Terra. You remember me… to bad I have to kill you. You and Beast Boy are cute together."

"How did you know that?"

"I share a mind link with you. What you think, I think."

"No…"

"Yes." Terra picks up a boulder from a nearby mountain and throws it at Slade.

"You should've stayed dead!"

"Speak for yourself Terra." Starfire fires several star bolts at Slade and I transform into a tiger and attempt to claw him, but he kicks me back with incredible strength. Robin kicked Slade in his mask making it crack. Raven through a truck at him and Cyborg fired a beam at him. When he came back, his face was down and his mask on the ground. When he looked at us he noticed his mask on the ground. "Well titans. You probably want to know who I am now, don't you? I am Slade Wilson."

"I thought you were dead."

"I thought that many times to, young Robin. Allow me to explain… It happened many years ago. I was a young, strong man who was determined to help my country. I lied about my age and many other things to enter the army. Eventually, the government told me about a "Medical" experiment with truth serums. I was foolish enough to believe them. They did something entirely different, however. They wanted the strongest men… they wanted super humans! Those experiments left me weak. But the true horror was about to begin. I was stronger, faster, smarter then others! I was so perfect! I was soon kicked out of the military after refusing to help an old friend of mine. I soon decided to go secretly as a mercenary I called myself Deathstroke. Eventually I told my wife when my son was kidnapped… he was severely hurt! My wife blamed me and shot me. But with my new reflexes, I only lost an eye. I was alone again. Eventually the government killed me. I came back however… and I kept coming back. I always did blame you titans for what happened to me. I never knew why. Perhaps Trigon. That led up till today. But now my soul belongs to Trigon! I will stop you no matter what!"

"No!" Slade charged at Terra, a mad look on his face. He beat her and robin senseless and headed for me.

"RRRAAAHHHH!" He screamed. I was now a large ape and stared at him before punching him into a wall. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Bring me to your new world, Trigon!" Slade detonated the 8 bombs on his suit and destroyed the entire upper left half of the tower. We lived however.

……………………

"Slade… has failed…? Then I shall fulfill the prophecy! Let the Nightmare, begin!"


	8. Epilogue: Destiny Strikes! Armageddon Ab

You guys didn't expect this, did ya? Two updates in a day! Might as well finish this fic up to give me more time for Limitless and another update in Legend. I'm also sick (thankfully) so I can't do school! Yay! More update time! Anyway, I'm putting Let The Nightmare Begin parts I and II along with the epilogue together. Also, I just beat the Teen Titans Game Boy Advanced video game for the 6th time this hour in hard mode. I'm telling ya, its fun, but short. And the bosses are just too simple! Anyway, here's the final chapter.

Epilogue: Destiny Strikes! Armageddon Absolute! 

"It's time Nightmare. You and I shall rule this world with iron fists!"

"Excellent! Finally some killing to end the perfect day, Master Trigon!"

………………………

It was 10:00 PM. I was headed to bed early but decided to check on Terra first. I knock on her door. "Terra?" No answer. "Terra it's me, Beast Boy!" Still no answer. I walk in and see a tall man in an overcoat standing next to Terra. She was unconscious and had a large cut straight across her stomach. The man had a sword.

"I tried to warn her."

"Who are you?" I turn into an angry wolf.

"Nightmare. Welcome, you're a part of one… Terra's!"

"Get out of here…" I say angrily. He grins, his eyes hidden in shadows. He jumps through the window, breaking it and almost falls into the sea. Then he rips off his coat and hat. He had horns all over his body and piercing red eyes. He had teeth, which seemed sharp enough to eat your soul and very sharp claws on his left hand. Basically, he was a monster. He turns into a large bloodthirsty bat and bites a man on a boat then flies away. "No!"

………………………

"Guys… we have a problem." I say carrying a hurt Terra. "Someone broke into her room and hurt her. She's cut deep. You can almost see her skeleton…"

"Oh no…" Robin said. "Titans, let's go!"

………………………

"Terra?" I ask. She had a large bandage around her waist. It had been two hours since the incident. "How are you feeling?"

"Better…" she says, almost whispering.

"Not for long!"

"Nightmare?"

"Killing Strike!" Nightmare's blade transforms into a sickle and he cuts me through the chest and kicks me into a wall. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

"Hold it!" Cyborg breaks down the door and slams Nightmare out the window with a sonic blast. "We got him!"

"No you didn't."

"Why do you say that?" He asks me. Nightmare flies back through the broke window. "Never mind."

"You Titans are fools!"

"Huh?" I ask Nightmare.

"In the time you spent fighting me, you could have spent stopping Trigon from crossing over to this world! Farewell for now, idiots!"

……………………

"The world, is mine!"

"No!" Terra yelled. We followed her to the city.

"Puny human! You threaten me? What can you do?"

"Probably nothing, father. But perhaps I can!"

"What, hey… no! This… This isn't your power!" Trigon explodes and Nightmare jumps out of the shadows.

"Nightmare?"

"No… I'm no longer hiding as this… imperfection." Nightmare transforms into a part angel part demon monster. "I am Destiny."

"You can't win!"

"Your Fate is sealed!" The Titans prepare for battle. "Destiny is inescapable, it controls our very lives! One who opposes destiny… suffers an eternity of torment created by me!"

"Destiny is nothing. Nothing when you have friendship and the true power of justice on your side." Robin said.

"Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. Friendship? Justice? Is that what you fight for? Pathetic! It's all an illusion… it does not exist! Evil is eternal! Evil is perfection! You cannot stop it! It spreads… and spreads… and spreads! It is impossible to destroy! Be consumed by darkness!"

"Titans go!"

"Freeze!"

"EEEEEK!" Terra screams.

"Terra!" I yell.

"This is her destiny!" Destiny declares. "You defied me bringing her back!" He makes a fist and looks at her. She starts to shake then breaks from her prison.

"Not again! My destiny is to kill you!"

"It's over Destiny!" Robin declares. Starfire flies towards Destiny angry. Raven is surrounded by shadows willing to fight and Cyborg is ready to fire his sonic cannon. I walk up towards Destiny.

"You can't win. It really is over Destiny! You cannot be aloud to win this battle!" I transform into an angry Grizzly. Starfire fires her star bolts, Raven unleashes shadows upon Destiny, and Robin throws his fighting stick through destiny, Terra fires many concrete balls at him, Cyborg fires at Destiny and I scratch straight through him. He grins.

"You Titans… I'm taking Terra with me! I will end this eternal struggle! Terra is my target!" He grabs her. I pull her away. Raven gets up close to Destiny and holds his arm.

"I will erase Destiny from existence! I will stop myself from ever being born… guys… I have always enjoyed being with you, knowing you… but this must be done! I am the reason why he exists! I must end this forever."

"Raven!" Robin yelled. Raven grins and opens up a time warp, throwing her and destiny into it erasing their existences. I hug Terra tightly and kiss her on the lips. And look at the sun. It shines a magnificent gold as the burning wreckage that was the city is fixed and we reappear at Titan's tower.

"Robin, guys, where's Raven?"

"Who's Raven?"

"Never heard of her." Cyborg says.

"Strange…"

Present Day

Years later, the remainder of the Titans broke up. After Nightwing, or Robin, settled down, he married Starfire. Later, I married Terra and we had a beautiful baby boy, but that's another story. Our Powers were tested and pushed to our limits that day. Every time I look at the gold sun in the evening my mind sets back to that day, the day that our own destiny was defied. The day that good finally won over evil, the day that time changed forever…

_End_

"GGGGRRRRRRAAAHHHHH!"

_Or is it?_

And there you have it, the end of TT: SH Revise. Now, to start writing the next chapter for TT: Limitless.


End file.
